Conventionally, a watch that performs both analog display and digital display has incorporated a liquid crystal panel for digital display, whose power consumption is smaller. With such watch, a liquid crystal panel is placed in a location in a dial where a digital display window is made, or laid out as a discrete structure by the side of an analog display portion or inside a windshield, for instance.
The examples are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2004-53342 and No. 8-122468, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 54-172766.